Siblings
by enchantress99
Summary: What if Eli had a little sister? When he leaves on his fifteenth birthday, Adrianna Shane is left on her own for two years. But when she reaches Slugterra on her own fifteenth birthday, she and Eli are reunited. One-shot, may turn into a series of one-shots.


**Hey my friends!  
So, this is my first Slugterra fanfiction, and it'll possible be a series of one-shots with Eli and Adrianna's relationship before Eli goes into Slugterra.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Adrianna.**

 **Prologue**

"E? What happened?" eleven year-old Adrianna Shane sat up in her bed as her older brother, Eli, came into her bedroom. On his shoulder was Burpy, an Infernus slug from the underground world of Slugterra. He had been brought to the surface by Eli and Adriana's father, Will Shane, along with Adrianna best friend, Ember, a female Infernus, who was next to her friend on the pillow. She immediately knew something was wrong. Burpy would only come up to the surface with their dad, and the only time he would come alone was when Will was in danger, and he had to stay longer than he thought originally. Eli came over, and sat down on the edge of her bed. Adrianna got up, and curled up at his side as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Burpy just came back from Slugterra. Ria, Dad's gone." Eli said. Adrianna gasped, and began to cry. She leaned heavily on her brother, and shook. Burpy and Ember hopped onto the siblings' legs, and cuddled into them. Eli hugged Adrianna tightly.

"Daddy's gone? She asked, her voice cracking. Eli kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, but I'll stay with you until I'm fifteen, then I go down, okay?" her brother asked, and she nodded.

"Okay, E." Adrianna said. She crawled back underneath her covers, and Eli tucked her underneath them. He stood up to leave, but Adrianna caught his arm.

"Stay with me, E. Please." She whispered, and Eli smiled and nodded. He sat down, and Adrianna wrapped her arms around her brother's torso, and lay her head on his chest as Eli's arms wrapped around her shoulders. Together, the two siblings fell asleep, each thinking of their times with their father.

 **Two Years Later**

Eli and Adrianna stood next to a manhole. Eli was dressed in a simple sweatshirt, with jeans and sneakers. He had a backpack over his shoulder, and Burpy was perched on one of the shoulders. Ember sat on Adrianna's shoulder, both looking crestfallen.

"You can join me when you're fifteen, remember?" Eli said, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder. Adrianna nodded, tears in her eyes.

"I just don't want to lose you like we lost Daddy." She said, her voice shaking. Eli pulled her into a tight hug. Adrianna buried her face in her brother's chest.

"You won't, Ria. I promise." Eli said, kissing the top of her head. Adrianna nodded, pulling away and smiling. Eli gave her one last grin, and jumped down the open manhole.

"Two years, E." she whispered.

 **Two Years Later**

Adrianna unclasped herself from her drop chair. Ember jumped back onto her shoulder, ad Adrianna adjusted her backpack.

"Let's go find E." she told her friend. The two walked through the beautiful land of Slugterra. They reached a small hideout, mostly hidden by vines and trees, but is was visible to those who knew where it was. Adrianna had read about it a letter from her father, and knew it was a Shane hideout. She walked towards it, and grinned at the sound of voices inside. She looked to Ember, who smiled and nodded, and ran as fast as she could towards the home. Not bothering to knock, Adrianna burst into the house, flinging the door open, and looking inside. Once in, she stepped back in shock. Sitting on the couches in the middle of the room, was a redheaded girl, a small creature, most likely a Molenoid, if Adrianna's letters were correct, and was looked to be a cave troll. The cave troll stood, his hand reaching for a blaster.

"Who are you?" he asked, and Ember growled protectively. The redhead noticed the Infernus on Adrianna's shoulder.

"Whoa! Is that another Infernus?" she asked in shock. Adrianna smiled.

"Yup. This is Ember. She's the only female of her kind. The male's pretty sweet also." She replied, patting Ember on the head gently, and the three others looked at each other. Before they could said anything, a boy came through another door. Adrianna froze, as did Ember.

"Hey guys, I think we sh…" the boy looked up, and stiffened at the sight of Adrianna and Ember. Burpy, who was on his shoulder, let out a happy yelp, and jumped down, running to the two girls. Adrianna smiled, and bent down, picking him up.

"Hi sweetie!" she said, grinning. Burpy jumped from her hand to back to the floor, where Ember joined him, and the two nuzzled each other happily. Adrianna turned from the happy slugs back to the certain familiar boy standing, still frozen, in the doorway.

"Ria?" he asked, and she nodded, smiling, as tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm fifteen, E." Adrianna said simply, shrugging. Eli broke from his shock, and ran forward, enveloping his sister in a tight hug. Adrianna hugged him back, taking in the comfort she had missed for so long.

"Happy birthday, Ria." Eli whispered in her ear. Adeline smiled wider.

"Thanks, E. I've missed you so much." She replied, and Eli broke away from her, grinning.

"Ha! I'm still taller than you!" he said after a moment. Adeline huffed, and pouted good-naturedly. Eli's eyes travelled to the ground, and they brightened even more when he saw Ember.

"Hey Em!" Adrianna called, and her friend looked up, then hopped onto Eli's shoulder, Burpy doing the same onto Adrianna's shoulder. Eli laughed.

"Hey, Ember!" he said, tickling the Infernus' stomach, making her giggle in her own slug way. Burpy rubbed his head against Adrianna's cheek, making her smile. While the two were in their own world, Eli's friends had come over.

"Eli? Want to introduce us?" the redheaded girl asked, her arms crossed. Eli grinned, putting his arm around his sister.

"Team, this is my little sister, Adrianna. Ria, meet my team. Trixie, Pronto, and Kord. There's another, but he seems to have disappeared." Eli said, and Adrianna waved to the three in front of her. Trixie grinned.

"Awesome! Another girl!" she exclaimed, and the boys pouted. Adrianna laughed.

"I know how you feel. Our mom died when I was about five. I was left with Eli and Dad for most of my life." She replied. Eli pouted.

"We weren't that bad!" he protested, and the three team members laughed at the siblings' banter. The front door to the hideout opened, and another person stepped in.

"What's going on?" the new person asked. He had blue-black hair, and brown eyes.

"Junjie! Come meet my sister!" Eli exclaimed, beckoning the boy closer. As he came closer, Adrianna got a look at the slug on his shoulder, and gasped.

"Another Infernus!" she said, slightly awed. The boy, identified as Junjie, looked at her.

"Yes. This is Joo-Joo." He said, and Ember hopped off of Eli's shoulder, and back onto Adrianna's, looking at the other Infernus as well.

"Well, I'm Adrianna Shane, Eli's little sister by two years. Nice to meet you. I'd like to say I've heard good things about you, but that would be a bit hard, seeing as I haven't seen Eli in two years." Adrianna said, sticking her hand out. Junjie shook her hand. Eli looked from his team to his sister, and a smile spread across his face.

"Come on, Ria. Let's show you around your new home." He said, taking his sister's hand, and leading her into a new life.

 **Please review!  
Tell me if you want more one-shots of their relationship, or of Adrianna in Slugterra!**

 **I really hoped you all enjoyed this!**

 **Stay awesome, slingers.**

 **Love,**

 **Enchantress**


End file.
